Recomeço
by the maids diaries
Summary: Carol e Daryl voltam a se encontrar após os acontecimentos da sexta temporada. Possíveis spoilers.
NOTA: Fic dedicada as meus amigos Carylers companheiras de todo dia e de todo sofrimento. Apenas algo que gostaria de ver na 7ª temporada. ;D

* * *

Quando os portões se abriram para revelar Rick e parte do grupo ali parados a espera, a primeira sensação que correu pelo corpo de Carol foi alívio. Todos pareciam fisicamente bem, estavam alimentados, vestidos e fortes, como ela se lembrava deles. Talvez Rick carregasse uma postura mais desconfiada e seus olhos tivessem novamente o brilho selvagem de tempos atrás, mas no geral parecia bem. Carl tinha crescido nos últimos três meses o suficiente para alcançar a altura do pai e Abbraham parecia ainda mais forte. Ou talvez tudo não passasse de falsas impressões, talvez não tivesse prestado tanta atenção neles assim nas semanas que precederam sua partida. Sentiu sua garganta contrair e engoliu em seco.

Morgan carregava um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, um singelo pedido de desculpas por tê-los trazido tão repentinamente, sem qualquer aviso, descumprindo seu acordo. Carol queria estar preparada para quando finalmente estivesse frente a frente com sua família mais uma vez, mas por mais que pensasse nisso durante as ultimas semanas sabia que qualquer preparação seria inútil, principalmente quando seus olhos recaíssem _nele._ Irônico como Morgan parecia conhecê-la melhor do que ela gostaria.

Seu olhar se demorou em cada um deles, Michonne sorria para ela e Sasha parecia mais curiosa com seu arredor e ao passar seu olhar de um para outro, evitou até o fim olhar para Daryl. Apesar de sentir saudades de todos a falta que sentia dele era ainda maior. Agora, parada ali após meses, Carol se deu conta de que sentia a falta dele quando ainda estava em Alexandria, sentia a falta dele quando saia para suas tarefas, sentia falta dele quando fingia ser a Carol de anos atrás. Maior que a saudade agora sentia vergonha de ter sido tola e ter tentado tão desesperadamente se enganar achando que seria possível ter uma vida normal com qualquer homem que não ele.

Daryl ficou parado no mesmo lugar por exatos 30 segundos a observando de volta. Ela havia contado enquanto o fitava na tentativa de bloquear qualquer pensamento, de evitar que seu rosto demonstrasse seus sentimentos de forma tão aberta. Observou-o relaxar e depois voltar a ficar tenso. Por fim sentiu os dentes se cravarem nos lábios inferiores quando ele disparou em sua direção caminhando a passos rápidos e decididos. A sensação de _deja vu_ a tomou de imediato. Em outra ocasião ele havia corrido em sua direção, envolvido seus braços ao redor dela e a tirado do chão. Naquela ocasião ele parecia aliviado agora, todavia, ele estava sério, sentido e parou a sua frente sem tocá-la.

Carol sentiu sua garganta se contrair e novamente engoliu em seco. Tudo ao redor tornara-se um burrão sem importância e tudo que podia ver eram aquelas orbes azuis a fitando de forma intensa, tão intensa que sentia-se dragada por ele, a ponto de poder se afogar naquele olhar a qualquer momento. Via a dor estava estampada em sua expressão, sabia que estava ferido e a culpa era dela. Tinha se afastado dele, tinha se envolvido com Tobin, tinha fugido e acabara abandonando-o. Nada que pudesse dizer mudaria esses fatos.

Nenhuma palavra foi dita e Carol perdeu a noção do tempo até que Daryl finalmente voltou a se mover levando as mãos ao rosto dela e a trazendo para perto de si, recostando a testa na dela enquanto a fitava ainda mais de perto.

"Nunca mais..." Começou ele em um sussurro rouco, com a voz visivelmente embargada. Seus olhos se encheram d'agua e Carol soltou o ar que estava prendendo em seu peito ate então ao envolver os braços na cintura dele. Daryl respirou fundo antes de voltar a falar. "Nunca mais vou deixar que saia de perto de mim."

Carol queria pedir desculpas, dizer o quanto sentira falta dele, o quanto estivera arrependida, mas tudo que conseguiu fazer fora assentir com a cabeça enquanto lágrimas escorriam em seu rosto e os lábios dele encontravam os seus.

A mão esquerda de Daryl saiu de seu rosto para que seu braço pudesse envolvê-la e trazê-la mais para parto de si. Seus braços e lábios se entrelaçaram naturalmente, como estivessem retomando velhos hábitos, como se costumassem fazer isso todos os dias de suas vidas. Sentindo os joelhos fraquejarem quando suas línguas por fim se entrelaçaram, Carol agarrou-se no colete de Daryl sentindo o tecido suave das assas com as pontas dos dedos e então finalmente deu-se conta do que estava acontecendo. Sorriu enquanto ainda se beijavam.

" _Precisamos recomeçar."_ Daryl havia lhe dito meses atrás e finalmente havia chegado o momento.


End file.
